


A Change of Pace

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Can be read as polygems or friends, I prefer Polygems tho, Multi, Ponytailmethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: It's been a long time since Pearl or Garnet have seen Amethyst's hair up. They appreciate the look.





	

The heavy smell of old water and mud is overwhelming, though Pearl does no more than wrinkle her nose, not quite willing to make a big deal out of it. Garnet clenches and unclenches her fists, presumably checking their chances in the battle ahead.

"We're gonna have to go through it." She says finally, with no pleasure. "Any other way will take too long."

"Lovely," Pearl sighs, then forcibly wrangles her resolve. "We're all taking a shower when we get home, and that's final."

"We can shapeshift it off," Garnet gently puts a hand on her shoulder. Pearl sniffs.

"I don't care. We're going to need more than a little magic to get rid of the smell."

Amethyst makes loud, disgruntled noises, wrenching a twig out of her mane with violent force. "That stuff is gross."

"You never had any problem jumping into those Robonoid fluids."

"Robonoid guts never _stank_ like this."

"Touche."

"Ugh. Just, lemme-" Amethyst grabbed her hair around the neck area, pulling it up and over into a crude ponytail, yanking it tight without so much as a flinch. After so many years of getting things caught in it, she rarely felt anything that hurt her scalp. "There. Whatever."

Pearl blinked at her in mild awe. The slope of her wide back was a rare sight indeed, and she won't deny looking at it. She'd thought she was being discreet, but Amethyst spotted her almost immediately.

"What?"

Pearl clasped her hands together. "Ooh, it's just been so long, is all. You look lovely."

Amethyst shifted uncomfortably. She always did hate compliments that weren't purely physical. "It's just hair, P."

"I think it looks nice," Garnet smiled, reaching a gemmed hand out to ruffle it, loosening the front hairs. "You oughta wear it like this more often. If you prefer it that way, of course."

Amethyst's shoulders bunched, cheeks flaring a bright purple. "I'm gonna go jump in the swamp if you don't stop now. I mean it. I'll hug you both after, too."

Pearl shies away, but she's still smiling. "You will, huh?" Her voice is teasing.

"Not likely," Garnet adds, adjusting her shades.

Amethyst threw her arms into the air. "Forget it. Let's just _go_ already."

"Muck diving it is, then."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more fanfics about Pearl and Garnet being gay for Amethyst. It's so fun and fulfilling. A lot of people really like ponytail Amethyst, so here we are. (She looks good, but Amethyst always looks good to me? Maybe it's because I remember having my hair brushed and pulled back into tight ponytails with my super-sensitive scalp that make me neutral about it)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
